


Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

by CelticPixie



Series: Joe and David and Their Little Anna [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Returning Home, Reunions, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPixie/pseuds/CelticPixie
Summary: Liebgott's been raving about his girl Anna-Marie since the start of the war, and upon returning to the states the men of Easy Company have the surprise delight of meeting her when she shows up at the bus station to see Joe. Everyone is immediately taken with her, and she even convinces Webster to come back to California with them. He has no idea how he's going to survive with this gorgeous, charming woman who Joe looks at like she hung the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely off of the show because I technically have a personal rule about not writing about real people. I've made my own loophole. I have a huge amount of respect for the real Easy Company. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd or edited, so if there's anything that needs fixing or you think I could tweak, feel free to let me know!

David and Joe and Their Little Anna

"Come on. I want you to meet her." This was the hundredth time he'd asked since they found out the war was over, Web was sure.

"I gotta get back to Massachusetts, Lieb. You know that," he told him, again, for the hundredth time. Lieb's girlfriend Anna sounded like a nice girl, but he honestly had to get back home to start school again.

"You don't start for another two months. Come on, Web, just once." Lieb was campaigning hard for Web to come back to San Francisco with him to meet her. Hell, he'd even offered to pay for the train there and back. But Web was trying to be firm about going home.

"I can't," he said, trying to sound final. It must have worked because Lieb threw his head back and groaned in defeat once more as he dragged his suitcase onto the sidewalk. They'd only arrived back in the states the day before. After a nights rest, the entire company had been put on a bus to the station where they would all find there way home from, wherever home was.

"Fine, whatever. But I swear to god I'll drag your ass out to Frisco eventually," Lieb finally conceded, putting his suitcase down and turning to face Webster.

But, before either of them could say anything else, they were distracted by a raucous but sweet voice rising above the din of the train station.

"JOEY!" And then Lieb is suddenly thrown back into the side of the bus by a brown and purple blur. It takes Web a moment to process that the reason Lieb is no longer at his side is because of the young woman now wrapped around his neck.

"Holy shit, Anna?" Lieb gaped, looking down at the woman clinging to him like he didn't quite believe she was really there. But then she mumbled something into his neck that sounded a lot like a string of German swear words to Web and then he was crushing her in an equally tight hug. " _Mein Gott. Meine Anna, meine schatz. Mein Liebling, ich habe dich vermisst,_ " he mumbled into her dark hair. Web looked around to see if any of the other guys were seeing the same thing he was and was relieved to find he wasn't hallucinating. A bunch of the guys seemed just as shocked. Here was Joseph Liebgott, the man everyone had grown to know as the meanest fucker the 101st had to offer, clinging to a young woman they all had to assume was Anna-Marie Klein, the girlfriend half of Easy Company had to admit they hadn't believed existed. And calling him Joey, no less.

Webster turned back to look at his friend when he heard Anna begin speaking back in quiet German.

"No, I won't let go. I won't let them take you away again. You're home and you're staying here, dammit," she said into Joe's shoulder. He quickly shushed her and carded his fingers through her long hair.

"No one is going to take me away again, _meine Liebling_. I'm home now. I'll even accept that job offer from your dad if it's still on the table. Okay? I'm not leaving you ever again," he consoled her quietly, leaving Web speechless. He'd never seen Lieb so delicate or caring with anyone. He knew Lieb wasn't awful, of course he wasn't, but he always seemed to show affection through sharp comments and good-natured harassing. "Come on, _Schatz_. Let me see your face," he said quietly to her, reaching up to try to unhook her from around his neck, but Anna only tightened her hold.

"If you think I'm going to let go, Joseph Liebgott, you're more of an idiot than you were when you left," She snapped and Lieb laughed in a way Web and the others hadn't heard since before Bastogne.

"Aw, don't be mean, _Schatz_ ," He laughed, looping his arms around her waist and attempting to straighten up away from the bus.

"That's rich coming from you, Joey," She giggled, allowing him to shuffle her forward away from the bus. Her accent matched Lieb's, but maybe a little thicker.

"Well she's definitely got you pegged!" Luz called from a few feet away, breaking the spell of the two lovers reunion. Lieb immediately glared at him, sending everyone into fits of laughter.

"So this is the famous Anna-Marie you never shut up about. She's just as pretty as you said she was," Babe grinned.

"Hell yeah. How'd she end up with Lieb?" Perconte laughed, digging his elbow into Babe's ribs.

Anna finally released her grip on Lieb's neck just enough to turn her head and give the three men and quick glance up and down before smirking at them in a way that looked suspiciously like how Lieb did it. Web found himself wondering if she'd learned it from him or if he'd learned it from her.

"I ended up with Joey cause he's a helluva man." She told them firmly, with a grin that turned the simple statement into something that would have made Shifty blush if he hadn't already gone home, before turning back to Lieb and pressing her mouth firmly to his. He gripped handfuls of the skirt of her purple dress as he responded enthusiastically, trying to drag her impossibly closer.

Frank gaped at the couple as the rest of the men fell into fits of roaring laughter at his expense.

Eventually, the rowdy group's focus shifts from Perconte to Lieb and Anne, who still hadn't come up for air. The kiss was sloppy and open-mouthed and caused all kinds of whistles and hoots from the men. Eventually they separated, and Joe gave Anna one of the biggest smiles the men had ever seen on him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked her and she smirked up at him.

"Oh, I see how it is. I can go back to Frisco without you if you don't want me here, Liebgott," she sassed, and he grinned as he held her against him by the waist tightly.

"Not a chance in hell," he told her and she laughed, turning around in his grip to lounge against his chest and look at the crowd of men around them.

"Well then introduce me to your friends. You have so few of them back home," she joked and he groaned.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, missy."

"Promises, promises. Now, I wanna meet the men you've been writing about," she said, smiling at the crowd.

"Alright, fine," Lieb relented, shifting her in his arms. "Smartass over there is Perconte, jackass next to him is Babe Heffron," Lieb pointed out, and the respective men grinned and waved.

"Pleasure to meet ya, ma'am," Babe said with an easy smile and she grinned back.

"Right back atcha. South Philly?" She asked. He seemed surprised, but nodded. "I've got a cousin out there. You know, you kinda remind me of him," she said and he laughed and nodded.

"Maybe I know him," he said and she laughed as well.

"You just might."

Lieb introduced her to each man, and she greeted each one with an easy smile and a quick back and forth that left the man grinning and half in love.

"And college boy one over here is Webster," Joe said, turning to Web. "Best for last." She slipped out of his grip to shake the man's hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Webster. I hope Joey wasn't too mean to you," she grinned and he laughed.

"Call me David, ma'am. And I must say, you're just as beautiful as Liebgott said," he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. She grinned widely as Lieb scoffed behind her.

"Well aren't you quite the charmer," she teased.

" _Es ist die Wahrheit, Fräulein,_ " he said and she broke out in laughter before turning back to Lieb with a bright grin.

"I might just have to drop you for this one, Joey," She teased and he gave her a look, obviously not enjoying the joke.

"I'm rethinking this whole wanting you two to meet business," he said, making the whole group laugh.

"Oh, I'm just pushing your buttons, Joey. I wouldn't have spent four years turning down 4-Fs left and right if I wasn't in love with you," she said, walking back to wrap herself back in his arms.

"Yeah, you better be joking, lady. Now, who are these 4-Fs I gotta go throw off the Golden Gate?" he asked, pulling her close.

"No one you need to worry about, _Schatz_ ," she said, leaning in to kiss him again. He immediately relaxed into her as one of her hands came up to tangle in his hair, knocking his cap off.

"That better be the famous Anna-Marie, Liebgott, or I'm going to be very disappointed," a voice called from behind the group of men. Anna and Lieb separated with matching grins and they both looked over to see the group part for Nixon, who'd spoken, and Winters who followed behind him.

"You been telling everyone about me, now?" She asked Lieb, digging her elbow into his ribs as she laughed.

"Just can't help myself, doll," he laughed in reply, letting her slip out of his arms again and pull him by the hand as she moved to stand in front of the two officers.

"Anna-Marie Klein, if it wasn't obvious," she greeted with a dazzling smile, offering her hand to shake. Nix gave her an easy smile in return and accepted her handshake.

"Lewis Nixon," he offered, and she grinned in recognition.

"The intelligence officer, right? Thanks for keeping _meine Geliebte_ safe." The way she smiled as she said it told him she meant it from the bottom of her heart. He smiled and shook his head.

"It was nothing, ma'am. Just doing my job. He was a good soldier," he told her, and he meant every word.

"But thank you none the less," she told him, before turning to Winters with the same bright smile. "And you are?" She asked, offering her hand to shake.

"Richard Winters, ma'am," he said, and her smile grew.

"Now I've heard a lot about you. I can't tell you how thankful I am for everything you've done," she said, giving him a blinding smile as she shook his hand vigorously.

"Like Nix said, we were just doing our jobs," he said sheepishly, putting his hands in his pockets after she dropped their handshake.

"Then I'm thanking you for it." He'd only spoken to her for a few moments, but he already knew he wasn't about to win an argument with her and just nodded his head politely. He looked over at Lieb, who was standing beside Anna and smiling down at her like there wasn't anything else as she struck up another conversation with Nix, this time about his own home and what he was headed back to.

Eventually, their conversation came to an end as Winters reminded Nix just exactly what they'd come over to do.

"Oh yeah, right," Nix said, giving Anna a broad smile before turning to the rest of the men. "Wanted to tell you all its been a pleasure serving with you all. Hope you all get back home and settle down, all peaceful like." The men were all looking around at each other with sad smiles, and Anna felt as if she was intruding on a private moment.

"It was an honor knowing you, gentlemen. I hope you'll keep in touch. But, until then, so long," Winters said, short and sweet. After a few quick goodbyes, handshakes, and hugs, the two former officers were off to catch their train.

"We should get going too. I promised your mother I'd get you home quick as I could. Your sister, too," Anna told Joe, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into him. He nodded and gave her another soft smile.

"Alright, alright. Just gimme a minute, yeah?" He said and she nodded, letting him step away and say goodbye to the men he'd bonded to over the course of the war. She smiled as he hugged each man, shook hands and shared smiles before finally parting. As he moved to say his goodbyes to Web, Anna frowned.

"Is David not coming back to San Francisco with us?" She asked him, cocking her head. David smiled sheepishly at his feet and shook his head.

"No, ma'am. I need to get back to Massachusetts soon. I've got my classes starting back up again soon and I should be preparing," he told her and she frowned again.

"When do your classes start?" She asked and Joe cracked a grin, knowing he might be winning his case at bringing Web out to California.

"Not for another two months," he said, throwing Wed under the bus. Web glared at the man, but Anna had suddenly brightened, taking his hand firmly in hers.

"Then you have time to come back with us, just like Joey promised you would," she said with a grin. Web went to refuse again, but he locked eyes with the young woman and couldn't bring himself to say the words that he knew would stomp out the hope in her eyes. He had two months, he had time. Plus, Joe had promised her, and he couldn't make his friend a liar. But he needed to get back.

"But how would I get back to Mass from California?" He asked her, grasping at straws. If he could find a legitimate excuse, that would be ideal. But it wouldn't be that easy.

"I have enough money saved up to pay for your ticket. I work a double shift at the diner and Joeys been sending me half his paycheck since he signed up," she told him with a blinding smile and he sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, alright. I'll go," he relented and Anna was so happy that she wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug.

"Oh, great. You'll just love it," she said before releasing him and waving goodbye to the rest of the men as she started walking in the direction of their train. "Bye, boys! Hope we'll be seeing you!" She called, and they all waved back with promises to write. Both Joe and David found themselves smiling at how quickly all the men had taken to Anna, but they weren't very surprised, either. She was friendly and warm and they'd both found themselves feeling the same just as quickly. She was captivating and you found yourself craving her addictive company just after meeting her.


End file.
